Some web applications allow users to customize application functionality by creating and/or modifying data structures that are processed by the application. Some of these customizable web applications can be configured to generate new user interface components, through which data stored in the created/modified data structures can be accessed and manipulated. However, in such applications, access to the created/modified data structures is typically limited to the use of the new application user interface components. In some scenarios, other applications might potentially benefit from access to the created/modified data structures; however, they will be unable to do so because access is limited to the user interface of the customized web application.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in technologies related to exposing and accessing web application customizations.